The major objective of the proposed research is to explore the nature of developmental changes in the use and control of nonverbal behavior during middle childhood. The basic rationale for the experiment proposed is that children develop in the way that they are able to use their nonverbal behavior in impression management due to increases in cognitive development, musculature control, and role-taking ability. In the proposal, research is presented which examines the relationship between a child's role-taking skills and the degree to which the child is able to control his or her nonverbal behavior, as well as examining age changes in how nonverbal behavior reveals a child's underlying, withheld feelings during verbal deception in the separate communication channels of facial expressions, body movements, and tone of voice. To analyze subjects' nonverbal behavior, judgments will be made by observers. Results of the experiment will have implications for the way in which individuals develop the ability to present themselves effectively and ultimately for enhancing children's ability to engage in successful forms of social interaction.